1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an adjustable air-guiding element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FR 2 856 974 A1 discloses an adjustable air-guiding element in the region of a vehicle rear and forming part of an underbody or to an underbody covering.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with an adjustable air-guiding element in conjunction with a rear diffuser to influence vehicle forces and/or aerodynamic properties of the vehicle.